


hm

by PerpetualSituation



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSituation/pseuds/PerpetualSituation





	hm

“Jack Zimmermann, put me down!” Bitty laughs, even as he tightens his grip on Jack’s shoulders and threads his fingers through the fine hairs at the base of Jack’s neck. Jack sets him on his feet, only to crowd him back against the door. He ducks his head to brush Bitty’s lips with his own. It’s so sweet Bitty feels like he melt right on the spot. Jack skates his lips across Bitty’s cheek, kisses under Bitty’s jaw, then starts to suck softly down his neck. Bitty thunks he head back against the door. All he can manage is a strangled “Jack-”

“I missed you,” Jack hums, still working on Bitty’s neck. His hands smooth down Bitty’s sides and he slips his fingers under the hem of his shirt to settle on his hips. “I can’t stop thinking about you, the things I want to do with you.”

Bitty puts his hands on Jack’s face, pulls him back up. “Jack,” he says again, then surges up to claim his mouth.

They trade desperate, biting kisses until Bitty has to pull away and rest his forehead against Jack’s sternum and just breathe. “Jack--” He looks up into Jack’s eyes, wide and...hungry. “Jack, please,” Bitty begs.

Jack wraps one arm around Bitty’s back, sliding the other under his thigh to hoist him off the ground until Bitty wraps his legs around Jack’s waist. He walks Bitty down the hall to his bedroom effortlessly, all the while continuing his earlier work on Bitty’s neck. 

When they get to Jack’s room he sets Bitty on the edge of his bed, kneeling between his spread legs on the floor.

Bitty can’t believe what he’s seeing. Jack fucking Zimmermann is lifting his shirt to kiss at his stomach--Bitty lifts his arms to Jack can slide it all the way off--Jack settles back down to drive licking and kissing over Bitty’s abs, his warm fingers stroking over the small of Bitty’s back. 

Bitty’s getting harder, his erection pushing up against the fly of his jean shorts--he leans back on his hands and tips his head back, gasping. “Holy mother of--Jack, honey, I need,” he bites his lip on a whine as Jack fits his hand around Bitty’s length.

Bitty tips his head down to meet Jack’s eyes. “Yeah?” Jack asks. Bitty nods. “Yeah,” he says hoarsely. Jack smiles at him, eyes warm and Bitty has to kiss him, he twists his fingers into Jack’s hair and peppers kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw, finally bringing their lips together and pushing his tongue into Jack’s mouth. 

Jack slowly undoes his fly and slides down his zipper. “Here, lift,” he says as he hooks his thumbs under the waistband, Bitty lifts his hips and then Jack is sliding his shorts and underwear off his one motion and all of a sudden Bitty is sitting naked on a bed, hard, with fucking Jack Zimmermann kneeling between his legs, looking at him like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. 

“Jack, I might--I’ve never--this may not last--”

“Shhh,” Jack interrupts him, rubbing warm circles on Bitty’s hips with his thumbs. “Bitty, you’re perfect. I want,” he looks down shyly for just a moment, then back up into Bitty’s eyes. “I want to do this for you.” His eyes darken.” I’m going to make you feel so good, Bitty.” Jack leans his head down, holding eye contact with Bitty, and fits his lips over the head of Bitty’s cock.

“Oh, fuuuh--ffffff--” Bitty stutters. He throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. “Fuck, Jack.”

“Watch me,” Jack tells him.

Oh god, this is really not going to last very long.


End file.
